It's In His Kiss
by ColferPervertSoldier
Summary: Written as a fill for this prompt on the GKM: Basically, Blaine's kisses get Kurt super horny, and Blaine kisses him in the middle of Glee club one day. Smutty sexytimes ensue. SMUT! SMUTTY SMUT! You have been warned.


**I wrote this story as a fill for this prompt on the GKM (Can't put a link there for some reason, so here's the original prompt before the story begins):**

**Whenever Blaine kisses Kurt he gets horny. And when i say horny i means really, REALLY horny. Like "if you don't bend me over and fuck me right now we are breaking up" horny. Needless to say, they have to control themselves at school and in the company of others. But one day Blaine is feeling particularly devilish and decides to kiss Kurt in public (they can still be at mckinley, or somewhere else like the lima bean, breadstix, movies, someone's house, or new york or anywhere really is fine as long as there are people there) and Kurt just about explodes from the amount of horny corsing through him. Blaine knows he just threw Kurt into a deep sea of sexual desire, but he loves when Kurt gets crazy and needy for sex. Kurt keeps hinting at Blaine that they should go, keeps rubbing his hands up and down Blaine's strong arms, whispering in Blaine's ear how much he wants it, trying anything to get them away from their friends. finally Blaine agrees and they find somewhere to fuck or something to fuck on and they just go at it like animals. When Kurt comes Blaine kisses him hard on the mouth making it 500000x more intense for him.**

**wants:**  
**`I would prefer bottom!Kurt for this prompt.**  
**`Blaine teasing and Kurt being really desperate for it.**  
**`for the kiss to be more than a peck, but less than a make out.**

**`no hard kinks**

**yeah i don't really care where they have sex. bed, car, dressing room, bathroom (not very classy, but whatever), empty classroom, locker room shower stalls, where ever you want.**  
**this is all.**

_It's In His Kiss_

Blaine wasn't sure when it started, exactly.

In the beginning of their relationship, he and Kurt had kissed all the time, anywhere and everywhere the mood struck them. Public, private, with an audience or without, it hadn't mattered. In fact, some of their steamiest makeout sessions had occurred in the Warblers practice room. And the parking lot of the Lima Bean. And the usually empty Home Economics classroom at McKinley. And, one eventful day, in Coach Sylvester's office (thankfully, they had just barely managed to escape getting caught by her).

That was before. Somewhere along the way, Kurt had transformed from an adorable baby penguin into a roaring sex lion, and that was where the trouble began.

Now, whenever Blaine kissed Kurt, something absolutely wild took over his boyfriend. Something that turned him into a desperate, pleading, insatiably horny wreck who absolutely would not rest until he got what he wanted, Namely, Blaine's dick inside of him. It was fascinating to watch. His eyes would grow dark with lust, his breathing would turn ragged and labored, and he would get demanding, insisting that Blaine fuck him on the nearest flat surface.

Blaine loved it. There was nothing, absolutely NOTHING, sexier than an extremely horny Kurt Hummel, writhing desperately beneath him and begging for a good fuck.

Unfortunately, this meant that they could no longer kiss in public when people were around. Not unless they wanted to be arrested for public indecency. Blaine tried to control himself, and for the most part, he did a very good job of it. But sometimes, Kurt was just too irresistible, and Blaine couldn't stop himself from kissing those perfect lips. They'd had a couple of extremely close calls, and every time, the resulting scorching hot sex session had ended with Kurt bitching him out. So Blaine tried_ really_ hard to control himself.

"Tried" being the operative word. Because sometimes he still couldn't.

Today was going to be one of those times, Blaine could tell. He had the last class period of the day with Kurt, and he hadn't been able to concentrate because he had been too busy watching Kurt chew thoughtfully on his pen cap as he worked. Blaine had positively itched to kiss him as they headed for the choir room for Glee club afterwards, but he had refrained. He was proud of himself.

Unfortunately, he wasn't sure how much longer he was going to be able to keep that up. Kurt was carefully copying down whatever it was that Mr. Schue was writing on the whiteboard, and he was biting his lip slightly while he did it. Blaine sighed and tried to focus. He was almost able to, except that Kurt had started darting his tongue out every so often to lick his lips.

This was going to be a long club meeting.

His thoughts were rudely interrupted by Rachel's shrill voice resounding through the room.

"Mr. Schue, if I may? Finn and I have prepared a number that we feel perfectly captures the spirit of the assignment and highlights the exceptional range of my voice."

Blaine rolled his eyes as Rachel dragged Finn up to the front of the room and the two of them launched into a rendition of 'Til There Was You' from _The Music Man._ He stole another glance over at Kurt and found him staring at the notes he had just taken, one finger pressed up against his mouth.

That was it. Blaine couldn't stand it anymore. The seed of a devlish idea sprung to life in his mind. It was extremely risky, and Kurt would probably murder him in cold blood afterwards, but Blaine didn't care about the consequences right now. He needed to kiss Kurt, and he wasn't going to wait.

He discreetly checked around the choir room. Almost everyone was engrossed in Rachel and Finn's performance, except for Santana and Brittany, who were giggling over something in Brittany's notebook, and Mr. Schue, who was idly playing with his phone with a bored expression on his face. Blaine grinned. He and Kurt were sitting in the back by themselves, and nobody was paying any attention to them. Perfect.

He reached his hand over and grabbed Kurt's, stroking it gently with his thumb. Kurt looked up from his notes and smiled at him.

"Love you," Blaine mouthed, drawing a heart over his own chest with his free hand. Kurt grinned and mouthed back "Love you, too."

Blaine leaned in close. It was time to close in on the kill. "Your lips look delicious," he whispered. Without giving Kurt any time to react, he brought his face right up to his and captured his lips in a tender, deep kiss, his tongue darting out to run across Kurt's bottom lip. He felt Kurt stiffen up in panic at first, before slowly sinking into the kiss, returning the swipes of Blaine's tongue with a few of his own. Remembering where they were, Blaine gently parted his lips from Kurt's and took a look at his handiwork.

The result was instantaneous and beautiful. Kurt's eyes remained closed for several seconds after the kiss ended, an almost serene look crossing over his face. Then his eyes snapped open, and yep, there it was. The look of pure, unadulturated lust that Blaine was only too familiar with. It was the look that said, in no uncertain terms, "You either get your dick in me right now, or I cut it off. Your choice." Blaine gave him a mischievous grin that Kurt returned with a murderous glare, which didn't last very long as his eyes started raking up and down Blaine's body. Blaine mentally congratulated himself for wearing a tight polo today.

He grabbed Kurt's hand and was about to pull him up and make up some excuse for walking out of glee club early, when a better thought occurred to him. He let go of Kurt's hand and folded his own in his lap, looking straight ahead as though there was nothing more fascinating at the moment than Finn and Rachel singing.

"Blaine," Kurt whispered, as loudly as he dared. "Blaine, _we should go_, if you get my drift."

"Hmm? Oh, no, we couldn't possibly, Kurt! That would be rude to the other club members," Blaine replied innocently.

"No," Kurt whispered frantically, "I mean, we _really_ need to leave."

Blaine shook his head. "Not right now. I love this song," he lied. "And Rachel is doing such a good job." He resisted the urge to smirk. He could practically feel the flames shooting out of Kurt's eyes, and he did still want to come out of this in the end with his limbs still intact.

Kurt's soft hand was suddenly running up and down his arm, the need in his touch palpable. "Blaine, you bastard, you know damn well what you just did," he whspered fervently. "You can't do this to me." Blaine didn't reply, just continued staring straight ahead.

Kurt leaned in closer, his breath hot on Blaine's ear. "Please, baby, I want you so bad right now. So, so bad," he pleaded. Blaine shook his head, smiling.

Finn and Rachel's song finally ended and Santana got up to perform her own number. Blaine decided it was time to up the ante. He snuck one hand back over and placed it on Kurt's thigh, rubbing it slowly as he pretended to watch Santana. The choked sound Kurt let out as he struggled not to moan was just wonderful.

"You asshole," he heard Kurt mutter quietly as he tried to breathe normally. Blaine trailed his hand up higher, barely grazing the growing bulge in the front of Kurt's pants. Kurt's breath gave an audible hitch. Blaine put more pressure on the bulge, palming him teasingly, his eyes never leaving the front of the room. He was the picture of innocence, and unless anyone actually looked down at where his hand was, they would never suspect a thing.

His fingers found the head of Kurt's dick and squeezed gently. Kurt really did moan out loud that time. Fortunately, nobody seemed to hear it over the band and Santana's singing. Blaine let his hand linger where it was for several seconds before returning it to Kurt's thigh. Kurt's breath was getting ragged, and he was beginning to shift around in his seat. He looked at Blaine pleadingly, his face flushed and his normally bright eyes almost completely black with lust so that only a tiny sliver of color remained visible around the edges. He was desperate now. It was beautiful. Blaine could feel his own pants becoming uncomfortably tight.

"Pleeeease, Blaine!" Kurt whined quietly. He sucked his bottom lip into his mouth, a look crossing over his face that was almost reminiscent of a kicked puppy. When had he learned to do that, Blaine wondered. Wounded Puppy Eyes were _his _thing, not Kurt's.

Santana's song ended and Kurt took the opportunity while everybody was clapping to lean in and whisper right in Blaine's ear. "Baby, _please_. I need you. I need your thick cock pounding into me soon, or I'm going to die, I swear."

That was it. Blaine was done teasing. He grabbed Kurt's hand and dragged him down the steps, toward the door of the choir room. "Sorry, we have to leave," Blaine said brightly to a curious Mr. Schue on his way out. "Something important just came up." He didn't wait for a reply, just continued dragging Kurt out the door, down the hallway, and out of the building.

"Where are we going?" Kurt whined, allowing himself to be led away. "We just passed by, like, fifteen empty classrooms! I don't care where we do it, I just need you to fuck me. NOW."

Blaine moaned and led Kurt out to the parking lot, to a seldom-used area where a broken down school bus sat parked by itself. The bus had been broken down for months, and it was probably never going to be fixed, but most importantly, it was empty, isolated, and easy to get in and out of. It was perfect for what they needed.

Blaine pried the door of the bus open and dragged Kurt inside, shutting it almost all the way closed behind them. He leaned against it for a minute, his arms crossed as he gave Kurt a teasing smile. Kurt glared at him.

"Blaine Anderson, I swear, if you don't pin me to the nearest surface and start fucking me like a wild animal within the next ten seconds, I am dumping your hobbit ass!" he snarled, lunging for Blaine's bowtie and hurriedly untying it before practically ripping Blaine's shirt right off of him, along with his pants. Blaine growled low in his throat and got to work on Kurt's clothes, although he was much more careful than Kurt was being. If he screwed up any of Kurt's outfit, Kurt really MIGHT kill him. Blaine was daring, but he wasn't suicidal.

When they were finally both naked, Blaine wasted no time pushing Kurt to the long seat in the very back of the bus. "On your back, honey," he ordered, as he rooted around in the pocket of his discared pants for the pre-lubricated condom he always kept there in case of emergencies such as this. Kurt obeyed instantly, and Blaine draped himself on top of him, capturing his lips in a ravenous, passionate kiss as their erections slid together. Kurt trembled beneath him and broke from the kiss, panting.

"Oh God, Blaine, fuck me! I can't wait anymore!"

Blaine nodded and held his hand to Kurt's mouth. "Suck," he said. Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand and eagerly sucked the fingers into his mouth, coating them completely as Blaine closed his eyes and moaned at the sensation of Kurt's tongue on his skin. He'd make use of that tongue later, when they had time, but not right now. Right now, Kurt was too desperate, and Blaine was eager to give him what he wanted.

He pulled his fingers from Kurt's mouth and prepared him as quickly as possible, working up to three fingers a little faster than he normally would, Kurt arching his back and moaning wantonly the entire time.

"Blaiiiine," he screamed as Blaine brushed against his prostate with his fingers, "Enough already. I'm fine, just get in me now before I die, OK?"

Blaine didn't need to be told twice. He gently pulled his fingers out of Kurt and ripped the condom wrapper open, sliding it onto his length and aligning himself with Kurt's entrance as Kurt eagerly wrapped his legs around Blaine's waist.

"Ready?" Blaine asked, unable to resist a little last-minute teasing.

Kurt gave him the best bitch face he could muster under the circumstances. "Blaine, I swear you will regret the day you were born if you don't-AH, OH MY GOD, YES!" Blaine had slid all the way inside in one go, keeping still for a moment while he waited for Kurt to adjust to his size.

"You're so damn tight," he breathed, the sensation of being engulfed in Kurt's tight heat overcoming all of his senses. "Always so tight. Are you good?"

Kurt nodded vigorously. "Yes! Move!"

Blaine obeyed and began thrusting in and out slowly, knowing that the slow, teasing drag would drive Kurt absolutely nuts. Kurt writhed beneath him, loudly screaming a mixture of Blaine's name, appeals to a God he didn't believe in, and delicious, high pitched squeals and moans, all of which were sending shocks of electricity through Blaine. He loved when Kurt got vocal during sex.

"God, HARDER, Blaine!" Kurt moaned, his head lolling from side to side. Blaine picked up his pace, thrusting with gusto now that he felt Kurt had been teased enough. "Fuck, YES. So good, baby, oh God, so good, oh...oh...ah...OH RIGHT THERE!" he screamed, as Blaine re-angled his thrusts a bit to hit his sweet spot. "RIGHT FUCKING THERE, don't stop! Ooooh!"

Blaine just lost himself for a few minutes in the ecstasy of their entwined bodies and the sound of their pleasured moans and slapping skin echoing off the sides of the bus. It was so much, so good, and he could feel himself inching ever closer to the edge. Judging by the absolutely wrecked look on Kurt's face and the way his screams were growing increasingly louder, he wasn't far from release himself.

Blaine grabbed each of Kurt's hands in one of his own and brought them up over Kurt's head, pinning them there. He pulled almost all the way out, earning a distressed moan from Kurt, before slamming back inside, hard, and beginning to pound in and out of him for all he was worth. The high-pitched wail of pleasure and the subsequent "Ah..ah...ah" sounds Kurt let out were music to Blaine's ears as he thrust with all his strength. Keeping one hand pinning Kurt's wrists above him, he reached the other down to grip Kurt's throbbing cock, pumping him eagerly.

"Blaine, oh god, I'm close, baby," Kurt moaned. "So close, fuck.."

Blaine waited until Kurt's moans reached the familiar crescendo that meant he was only seconds away from release, and then leaned his head down. His lips collided with Kurt's as he kissed him, hard, deep, and hungry, sucking on Kurt's lips as his tongue explored everywhere, and that was it. Kurt was gone. He let out a cross between a long scream and a choked sob, the sound muffled by Blaine's mouth as he came hard, spurting copious amounts of hot, thick come all over Blaine's hand and stomach.

Blaine stroked him through it, his mouth never leaving Kurt's, until Kurt began to whine from oversensitivity. He let go of Kurt's dick and slammed into him repeatedly, hard and rough, until he could feel his own orgasm fast approaching. Several more thrusts was all it took before he reached his release, coming hard and filling the condom, screaming Kurt's name before slumping on top of him, thoroughly spent. They just lay there, boneless and sated, basking in the afterglow as they came down.

"You," Kurt said in between gasping breaths, "are SUCH an ass."

Blaine tried to laugh, but was so exhausted he could only manage a small grin. "Admit it, you loved every second."

"If you ever kiss me in public again when you KNOW what it does to me, I will never grant you access to this ass ever again," Kurt retorted, pushing gently on Blaine's chest.

"Yeah, right," said Blaine, peeling himself off of Kurt. "You couldn't last two whole days without sex, and you know it."

"Hrrmph. Well, I'll at least burn all your bow ties."

"Fair enough," replied Blaine as he removed the condom, tying it up and tossing it out the slightly open bus door.

"Public debauchery AND littering? My boyfriend is a rebel from the wrong side of the tracks," teased Kurt.

"Does that tone of voice mean that I'm forgiven?" asked Blaine, as he used his underwear to clean himself off before gathering up the rest of his crumpled clothes and redressing himself.

"I'll think about it," Kurt mumbled, frowning at the buttons on his shirt. "I can't really stay mad at you for long, but I'm going to TRY."

Blaine grinned. Kurt would forgive and forget soon enough, he always did. And when he did, Blaine had a really evil plan for the next time they had a dinner date at Breadstix.


End file.
